Dawny Język Thoudów
Język ten był używany przez Thoudów, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat temu. Później wyszedł z użytku, jego miejsce zajął język ogólny. Osoby Liczba pojedyncza 1os. * ja - ed 2os. * ty - kes 3os. * on - hed * ona - sed * ono - yed Liczba mnoga 1os. * my - ede 2os. *wy - kes 3os. *oni - hede *one - sede "Być" PRZESZŁOŚĆ L. poj. * ja byłem - ed arn * ty byłeś - kes aron * 3os. była/był/było - hed/sed/yed arnen L. mn. * my byliśmy - ede darn * wy byliście - kes daron * oni/one byli/były - hede/sede darnen TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ L. poj * ja jestem - ed ar * ty jesteś - kes aro * on/ona/ono jest - hed/sed/yed arne L. mn. * my jesteśmy - ede dar * wy jesteście - kes daro * oni/one są - hede/sede darne PRZYSZŁOŚĆ L. poj. * ja będę - ed ari * ty będziesz - kes aroi * on/ona/ono będzie hed/sed/yed arnei L mn. * my będziemy - dari * wy będziecie - daroi * oni/one będą - darnei Rzeczowniki Wszystkie rzeczowniki w DJT kończą się na samogłoskę. Np: tarcza - ke're. Aby utworzyć liczbę mnogą należy zapamiętać, że jeśli wyraz kończy się na: * e = ee [ i ] np. ke're (tarcza) = ke'ree (tarcze) * a = aa [ o ] np. badis'sa (wyspa) = badis'saa (wyspy) * i = ai [ ai, aj] np. ka'nati (miasto) = ka'natai (miasta) Żywioły Jedne z niewielu rzeczowników, które nie mają liczby mnogiej. Słowo "hso" so oznacza żywioł. To słowo w tym języku również nie posiada liczby mnogiej. * ogień - ta'hso taso * woda - ga'hso gaso * kamień - po'hso poso * lód - ko'hso koso * ziemia - onu'hso onuso * powietrze - le'hso leso Thoudzi na różnoraką wodę (np. do picia) mówili tak samo, jak na żywioł. Natomiast, gdy chcieli powiedzieć kamienie, używali jednego z liczebników nieokreślonych i słowa "pohso". Przedmioty {nasz język - licz. poj. DJT/licz. mnoga DJT} * miecz, ostrze - ur'ba/ur'baa * tarcza - ke're/ke'ree * topór - he'da/he'daa * łuk - p'hre pre/ph'ree * kusza - sup'hre/sup'hree * włócznia - o'dera/o'deraa * kosa - pre'isa prisa/pre'isa * zbroja - tra'the trate/tra'thee * armia, wojsko - ar'hi/ar'hai * zwycięstwo - vita'sa/vita'saa * klęska - uvita'sa/uvita'saa * walka - mor'ti/mor'tai * łóżko - ta'se/ta'see * dom - kra'hate/kra'hatee * miasto - kanati/kantai * wyspa - badis'sa/badis'saa * góra - nad'da/nad'daa * morze - dych'sa dysa/dych'saa * książka - bo'ke/bo'kee * życie - kra'ssa * śmierć - ukra'ssa * wóz - ca'sa/ca'saa * statek - tre'dna/tre'dnaa * bitwa - soo're sure/soo'ree suri * wojna - grahsoo're grasure/grahsoo'ree grasuri * stół - u'ra/u'raa * zamek, warownia, twierdza - casat'e/casat'ee * hełm - mo'lati/mo'latai * pałac - kara'na/kara'naa * wieża - bive'ti/bive'tai * rzeka, strumień - pis'se/pis'see * sztandar - ta'nala/ta'nalaa * świątynia - tet'ore/tet'oree * wzgórze - nina'dola/nina'dolaa * krzesło - p'ae/p'aee * biblioteka - bok'rathe/boke'rathee bokerati * dzień - karasa'ti/karasa'tai * noc - karana'ti/karana'ti * słońce - sa'ti * księżyc - ana'ti * świt - an'sati/an'satai * zmierzch - sa'nati/sa'natai * głos - gr'are/gr'aree * krzyk - su'grare/su'graree * szept - mi'grare/mi'graree * pomnik - buto'ri/buto'rai * strzała - hebo'ta/hebo'taa * wieś - ri'va/ri'vaa * drzewo - ho're/ho'ree * las - patho're/patho'ree * ruiny - sa'latee * mur - a'na/a'naa * koło - da'ti/da'tai * podróż - ya'ite/ya'itee * sen - se'ti/se'tee * sekret - taye'me/taye'mee * tablica - chol'ana/chol'anaa * krew - tre'ha * poligon - tre'nate * koszary - sana'tai * słowo - ne'a/ne'aa * droga - para'tali/para'talai * katapulta - kasa'wata/kasa'wata * zegar - keke'ri/keke'rai * obraz - san'nasa/san'nasaa * młot - re'ke/re'kee * kula - sop'ti/sop'tai * port - pre'kradna/pre'kradaa * jaskinia, grota - zai'na/zai'naa * storm - bara'dychsa/bara'dychsaa * błyskawica - tra'na/ tra'naa * klęska żywiołowa - pse'no/pse'noi * pożar - ta'psenoi/ta'psenoi * powódź - ga'pseno/ga'psenoi * huragan - le'pseno/le'psenoi * trzęsienie ziemii - onu'pseno/onu'pseno * lawina - po'pseno/po'psenoi * śnieżyca, zamieć - ko'pseno/ko'psenoi * drużyna - epi'ta/epi'taa * szansa - czana'te/czana'tee * nadzieja - krea'e/krea'ee * więzienie - sko'fia/sko'fiaa * wiosło - pyr'ta/pyr'taa * ster - nes'siete nesite/nes'sietee * kajuta - per'teti/per'tetai * żagiel - schi'za/schi'zaa * naramienniki - ka'thaa * łódź - ko'lda/ko'ldaa * piasek - v'alati/v'alatai * łańcuch - lau'la/lou'laa * strategia - san'tera/san'teraa * stocznia - petra'sia/petra/siaa * piec - wa'tha/wa'thaa * komin - ker'de/ker'dee * płeć - nes'sa * kobieta - ko'nessa/ko'nessai * mężczyzna - me'nessa/me'nessa * imię - naz'i/naz'ai * komnata - kape'rsa/kape'rsaa * korytarz - kra'ri/kra'rai * tron - tati'ra * skrzynia - no'ta/no'taa * płaszcz - ge'kate/ge'katee * rękawice - spra'daa * buty - hen'tai * nakolanniki - ka'pessee * smok - soa'rda/soa'rdaa sorda * oddech - ke'the/ke'thee * łuska - paen'ne/paen'nee pene * łza - za'ni/za'nai * duch - gha'te/gha'tee * torba - je'zna/je'znaa * rozkaz - xen'ti/xen'tai * potwór - ba'tre/ba'tree * kuźnia - gor'a/gor'aa * rozpacz - ner'ne * ból - kas'si * cierpienie - katu'ra * drzwi - dosa'da * zegar - cunne'tesi/cunne'tesai * grobowiec - ukrassa'poina * dom - poi'na/poi'naa * schronienie - sun'nezi/sun'nezai * nauka - der'tywa/der'tywaa * szafa - fee'ni/fee'nai * akademia - you'la * mechanizm - mu'rma/mu'rmaa * most - caf've/caf've * komin - fer'qua/fer'qua * kara - unwut'ra/unwut'raa * nagroda - wut'ra/wut'raa * przedmiot - dalit'ali/dalit'alai Istoty * władca - ino'ta * wojownik - hata'na * żołnierz - ali'ta/ali'taa * dowódca - b'lae/b'laee * bohater - ca'santa/ca'santa * zdrajca - lay'eta/lay'etaa * tchórz - fear'ne (ferne)/fear'nee * morderca - mu'tari/mu'tarai * złodziej - kai'te/kai'tee * wygnaniec, banita - eque'ta/eque'taa * rolnik - van'tyra/van'tyraa * marynarz - seo'na/seo'naa * kapitan - ses'putia * rybak - sfi'na/sfi'na * kowal - ze'la/ze'laa * strażnik - ant'ire/ant'iree * więzień - ara'nta/ara'ntaa * łucznik - her'tana/phre'tanaa * kusznik - suher'tana/suphre'tanaa * mistrz - mat'ari/mat'arai * uczeń - unt'ari/mat'arai * telepata - taxi'ne/taxi'nee * zwiadowca - sua'ta/sua'taa * jeździec - lote'ata/lote'ataa * piechota - tass'ata * hodowca - opa'the/opa'thee * sługa - sasa'ti/sasa'tai * pan (właściciel) - nana'ti/nana'tai * uciekinier - per'ra/per'raa * podróżnik - jay'nome (dżejnome)/jay'nomee * arystokrata - napa'rasi/napa'rasai * górnik - uda'cze/uda'czee * znawca - tisa'ra/tisa'raa * stolarz - der'nati/der'antai * zbrojmistrz - mata'rathe/mata'rathee * rzemieślnik - na'ti/na'tai * drwal - passa'ti/passa'tai * lekkozbrojny - ietho'trathe/ietho'trathee * ciężkozbrojny - detho'trathe/detho'trathee * niszczyciel - hik'ararona Uczucia * nienawiść - nen'awa * miłość - lov'eca Czasowniki Czasowaniki to trzyliterowe słowa, kończące się na spółgłoskę. Jeśli chce się utworzyć przeczenie, dodaje się "un" i powstaje pięcioliterowe słowo. * sięgać - het * walczyć - hat * strzelać - her * spać - set * podróżować - jay * służyć - sas * hodować - opp * cierpieć - kat * czuć ból - kas * strzec - ant * więzić - arr * kuć - zez * mordować - mum * kraść, okradać - kak * władać - inn * nauczać - mat * uczyć się - unt * jechać - lot * iść - tas * łowić - sif * uciekać - per * niszczyć - hik * biec - kas * kochać - nan * ranić - let * zabijać - dek * kraść - piv * umierać - ars * hodować - opp * budować - byr * pływać - sar * czytać - rit * widzieć - nob * celować - sat * ostrzyć - sir * marzyć - als * burzyć - qar * podróżować - jar * ćwiczyć - tet * spać - sen * pisać - kar * planować - aed * mówić - orn * rozmawiać - oln * myśleć - sut * bać się - fer * wydobywać - ner * kopać - ond * sprzedawać - yaj * handlować - zan * kupować - ard * zakładać - uth * jeść - art * pić - ast * jeździć - bal * dowodzić - bit * rosnąć - nox * czuć - jir * palić - tat * tworzyć - fiw * niszczyć - riw * tropić - del * skradać się - meh * spadać - kar * słyszeć - ler * uwalniać - mez * wskazywać - cas * ratować - sew Przymiotniki Przymiotniki tworzy się, poprzez usunięcie ostaniej samogłoski rzeczownika i zastępienie jej "is". Np: krew - tre'ha = trehis (krwawy itp). Liczebniki Główne (Liczby) * 1 - an * 2 - zen * 3 - pre * 4 - ka * 5 - in * 6 - sche sze * 7 - ho * 8 - aso * 9 - sey * 10 - dret Liczby powyżej dziesięć tworzy się poprzez do "dret" dodanie przedrostka określającego jedności np. 11 - an'dret. * 11 - an'dret * 12 - zen'dret * 13 - pre'dret * 14 - ka'dret * 15 - in'dret * 16 - sche'dret * 17 - ho'dret * 18 - aso'dret * 19 - sey'dret * 20 - nata Liczy powyżej 20 tworzy się tak samo, jak powyżej 10, tyle że zamiast "dret" jest "nata". To samo tyczy się pozostałych jak 30, 40 itp. * 30 - par * 40 - thol * 50 - fete * 60 - kussa * 70 - phe fe * 80 - mosa * 90 - eloco * 100 - quata Liczby większe od 100 robi się według tego wzoru: * 101 - an'quata * 111 - andret'quata * 200 - osata * 300 - tresata * 400 - cosata * 500 - subata * 600 - osenata * 700 - veriata * 800 - xanata * 900 - barata * 1000 - xenot Porządkowe Liczebniki początkowe tworzy się poprzez dodanie na końcu litery "i". Np.: pierwszy - ani, setny - quatai itp. Nieokreślone * niewiele - nanat * wiele - tanat * trochę - nat * dużo - daras * mało - naras * kilka - arr * kilkanaście - arrs * kilkadziesiąt - arsst * kilkaset - arsste * kilka tysięcy arr-xenot Ułamkowe * pół - nat * półtorej - sat * ćwierć - pat * trzy czwarte - lat Inne * dziękuję - deanen * proszę - pertel Spójniki * i - ef * z - yun * oraz - perd Zobacz też * Thoudzi * I Came To Play! Kategoria:Języki Kategoria:Thoudzi Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma